


Pizza Date

by kiierenwaalker



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fic for Finn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiierenwaalker/pseuds/kiierenwaalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one of those days where Carlos and Cecil go on their mandatory weekly visit to Big Rico's. Except they go together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noicle/gifts).



Big Rico’s. We all know about Big Rico’s. No one does a slice like Big Rico’s. **No one.**

As we all know, Carlos’s lab was right next door to Big Rico’s. Therefore the mandatory weekly visit to Big Rico’s was always seen as a date between the Perfect Scientist and the Voice of Night Vale.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m still surprised the lack of wheat and/or wheat by-products hasn’t affected the taste of most of the food! Sure the menu has changed drastically, but y’know, stewed tomatoes are still pretty neat!” Cecil laughed, swallowing his soup.

“Cecil, it’s legit just stewed tomatoes.”

“Still.” He smiled and looked out the window “I happen to like stewed tomatoes. If I’m correct, John Peters - you know, the farmer – was the one who grew these!”

“I don’t think I would trust them then.” Carlos laughed

“What do you have against John Peters - you know, the farmer ? Are you still angry about the whole ‘Phasing in and out of existence’ thing?” Cecil asked

“It caused a lot of issues.” Carlos stated as he stirred his tomato concoction

“A lot of those issues were fixed!” Cecil smiled, looking back at Carlos

They both laughed

“Yeah, sure.” The scientist stopped stirring and dropped his spoon.

“Be quiet,” Cecil leaned over the table

“You be quiet.” Carlos pressed his lips against Cecils, and laughed as Cecil blushed a light purple and squirmed in his seat “That’s what I thought.”

“NoooooooooooooOooooooooo…… CarloOOOooOoOoOoOs” He pressed his hands against his face

“What Cecil?” Carlos chuckled

“You’re being unfaaaaaaaaaaaaair” His face and hands were still stained a light purple

“You love me.” Carlos moved from his seat and sat next to his boyfriend

“Yes I do.” He looked up to the taller man “But that’s beside the point.”

“Mmmmmyeah.” Carlos ducked his head and smooched Cecil’s closed third eyelid.

**Author's Note:**

> So I uh, wrote this for my Cecil. Who's lovely and I love them a lot. Okay bye.


End file.
